The present invention is directed to a head rest for use in a bath tub by persons who are ill and suffering from rheumatism and other ailments which prevent them from supporting and turning their heads with ease.
It has hitherto been the case with arthritic and rheumatic sufferers that bathing in a bath tub has caused severe discomfort and pain due to strain and pressures exerted on the neck and other parts of the body. Not only comfort but actual mobile ability is affected by such ailment.